Mobile telephonic devices (MTD) such as cell phones and phone-enabled Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are connected to a wireless network where one or more such devices communicate using voice or data to each other or to external services. Services can include making external phone calls to land-line voice networks, making phone calls to other cell phones, leaving or retrieving voice mail messages or exchanging data messages, such as e-mails, text messages, pages and others. Such devices send and receive a variety of communications in a variety of formats. Such devices can also track appointments and store electronic notes. All of the communications, appointments and notes are logged within the device. Text is entered into the device by a user through a keypad.
There is a tendency for such devices to provide more features and larger displays in smaller form factors. As such, available real estate shrinks for other needed elements, such as the keypad or a keyboard. With smaller keypads, the keys are also made smaller and are spaced closer together. As such, the potential increases for mis-striking a key and activating two adjacent keys during an intended keystroke.
There is a need to address deficiencies in the prior art.